Peculiar Things
by Ai Chiyo
Summary: There are a lot of peculiar things in this world, but Hinata was never considered one. She was a creature of pure habit and rather liked it that way. She was respected and well regarded known well in her line of work, but it's during a particular session that a peculiar hair color catches her eyes and suddenly she can't get this girl out of her head. Yuri. M for a reason. AU.
1. Scouting For Blossomed Beauty

_Peculiar Things_

_Scouting For Blossomed Beauty_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I, under any circumstances, do not own Naruto, just my beautifully twisted mind. Enjoy!_

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first of most likely many yuri stories you'll be getting from me because my boyfriend is a total yuri freak and well if it makes him happy that I write it why not? So this is for you.**

* * *

Hinata's eyes wandered over the pack of giggling girls. She wasn't here for them, no, they were far too much work, she knew all too well from experience. She wanted someone a bit older with a little more self-control, not a beginner or, heaven forbid, a supermodel. No, no, no! That just wasn't her thing as a scout. Everyone understood that and no one ever objected because she often came up with stars in the making. But as soon as they began to get a big head or made themselves into something she'd drop them and run off again to find another and repeat the whole process. This was simply how everything worked and no one could say anything either. She was just doing her job.

Her eyes fell upon a head of petal pink hair and a small smirk came to her face. She watched the blossomed beauty strut around in her sky high heels. Yes, this one had a bite to her, a spicy kick, and Hinata wanted her, and, well Hinata _always_ got what she wanted, but for now she'd hang back and just _watch_.

And the more she watched, oh the more she watched, the more she wanted, but she never was the one to make the first move, never, it's just not in her nature. Besides the little girls were still having their fun and she wasn't one who liked to wreck the awkward natural order that took over in the few hours before the scouts actually started scouting. It was so cute to watch, almost like she were back in high school, hell, the cliques were still the same, honestly, she'd tried to get away from a job like this, but anything beats running the family business.

It wasn't that she couldn't do it rather she hated to do it and Hanabi seemed to thrive in that kind of position so she'd kindly given up her position to pursue other things. She just hadn't figured the other thing to be so much like the one thing she claimed to hate so much. It was rather ironic, but she was fine as long as she wasn't in those masses to be picked or crushed. In fact she tried not to think about that because she actually felt bad for most of these girls. There was nothing wrong with them at all, but it's not like they would know, most of them judged their worth off of the labels they were wearing and how beautiful they were. It was rather sad honestly a lot of talent went to waste because of this business.

Hinata sighed, she had patience, it was just this girl! She really intrigued her. Every little thing she was doing just drew her eyes back. It'd been nearly three hours and none of the other scouts had even looked up from their damn smart phones. She heaved a sigh before standing and descending the small amount of steps that gave her a more aerial view. She knew all eyes were on her. She could very well feel the stares burning into her body. Despite that she kept her head held high and ignored the curious and slightly envious looks that the girls were giving her. She didn't stop until she was dead center in front of the girl with the blossom colored hair.

"Hello there. I'm Hinata Hyuuga and you are darling?" She asked kindly holding out her hand.

"Sakura Haruno." She answered softly firmly shaking the hand presented to her causing a genuine smile to slip onto Hinata's face.

"Well, your name certainly suits you." She flushed slightly.

"Thank you ma'am." Hinata tsked.

"No, no, no! Call me Hinata, after all I'd like for you to be my client." Sakura fumbled blinking.

"Excuse me?"

"Will you work for me? We can work out the details over lunch." Hinata purposed with a smile.

"I… Uhm… Is that really okay?" Hinata nodded.

"Of course it is! Would you like too?" Sakura nodded.

"Great! You can leave your stuff up there with mine. No one will bother it."

After Sakura had put her stuff with her boss' items, the two left leaving whispers and rumors in their wake. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. What had gotten into her? It's a peculiar thing.

* * *

**A/N: So this may seem totally OC, but it'll get back to the basics eventually I just have to introduce it properly. But leave a review so I know if I'm doing well! This is my first one. **


	2. Over Fettuccini

_Peculiar Things_

_Over Fettuccini_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I, under any circumstances, do not own Naruto, just my beautifully twisted mind. Enjoy!_

* * *

Hinata smiled at the waiter as he handed them their menus. This was one of her favorite bistros and they always had an opening for her, even in the middle of a rush hour, but that's most likely the product of being best friends with Ayame, the Chef's daughter.

"Thank you." She said taking the leather menu. He nodded respectfully before continuing with his usual spiel.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's. May I get you some of our house wine or a glass of champagne?" Hinata looked over at Sakura.

"Would you like some of their wine, Sakura? It's exquisite." Sakura bit her bottom lip in contemplation.

"I-I suppose so… Just a glass though!" She added the last bit on hastily not wanting to appear snotty or rude. Hinata patted her hand idly looking up at the waiter.

"We'll have a bottle of it please." He nodded and bowed before promising to return.

Sakura looked at Hinata with wide eyes. She had just ignored what she'd said and got a whole bottle anyway. How was she to take that? Surely her possible employer wouldn't try and get her drunk, especially because she was a _woman_. Hinata smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry about it darling. You don't have to drink more than a glass if you don't want too. I respect your decision, but I love the wine here. That's all." Sakura blushed slightly and looked away in embarrassment.

What was she thinking? Her boss most certainly didn't swing that way. After all why would she? She was powerful and beautiful, two things men love; she'd have no problem getting a man. She probably already does.

Sakura sighed a bit absentmindedly and opened up her menu, visibly recoiling at the steep prices. She wasn't used to such things, her parents weren't rich nor were they even middle class; she was dirt poor. This whole outfit she was wearing took three of her paychecks to buy and caused her mother to rake her over the coals for frivolously spending money on something so fluctuating and reckless. She should've been saving up for college or a car, two things she'd need to be a functioning adult out in the real world, not the fantasy world of fashion and runways that filled her head, it was _stupid_. She crinkled her nose.

"_Yeah, so stupid, right mom? That's why I'm sitting in an expensive restaurant with a woman who is renowned for making models into stars of every kind. Take that!"_ She thought with a small smile.

"Find something you like darling?" Hinata asked with a smile as Sakura lowered her menu to see her possible agent, nothing was set in stone yet, she knew that.

"Actually, I'm not sure what to get… What do you usually have?" She asked a bit unsure of what all of this gibberish on the menu meant.

"Hmm… I usually get their Fettuccini Alfredo, it's quite good, you can even get it with chicken if you'd like." She said softly ignoring the waiter as he poured the deep red wine into the shimmery glasses.

Sakura's eyes were drawn to the fluid motion of him pouring the wine barely tipping the bottle either way to stop the flow and start it again. She nibbled her bottom lip. Should she try this fettuccini thing? She sighed and looked back to Hinata.

"Okay." She said softly. Hinata smiled at the waiter and he nodded almost knowingly taking off after bowing.

Hinata turned back to her and smiled her fingers gripping the bulb of the glass. She gently lifted the glass to her purple-ish tinted lips and parted her lips taking in a small amount of the cool, dark liquid into her mouth. Sakura swallowed painfully and looked away blushing slightly. Her long pink hair falling over her face.

"So Sakura, you've got this… spark about you, and I like that. I think we should play off of that because not many models can do that. I'm not thinking the traditional model, no, you're too good for that. Leave that to the mindless ones back at the hotel. What you need is to be renowned in the alternative scene. Petal pink hair and gemstone eyes, you could rock so many different angles, but this is the one that will suit you best." Sakura frowned.

"Alternative?" She asked softly not understanding.

"You know how normal models dress up in frills and crocheted messes? They have wild hair and horrible make-up, generally on the runway. Don't give me that look, you know they look ridiculous, Sakura." She sighed a smile slipping onto her face.

"Yeah… They do." Hinata nodded.

"Exactly, that's why I don't want you to do normal modeling. You don't need to look ridiculous. When I look up at you I see fire and spark, a certain spunk that just doesn't belong on the runway, it belongs where it can be appreciated. The alternative side of things can really respect what you have to offer. I'm not taking my usual approach and I'll have to dig out a lot of old contacts, but I always put my best forward for my clients." Sakura blinked.

"But I don't understand. This isn't your area of expertise and you never meddle with the alternative area, you've always been the runway and couture, never have you made an exception. Now don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that you chose me of all those girls, but this is so out of the ordinary for you and I'm having a hard time grasping the idea that you'd bend over backwards for someone like me." Hinata shook her head.

"See, I do whatever I know will be best for the model that I decide I want and thus far, yes, all of my models were runway material, all frills and ridiculous outfits, but you aren't. You're meant for a more meaningful role in the world of fashion. So many more people will know your name and face. And this will suit you so much better. I do whatever it takes to make all of my clients a success in the best area for them and that's what I plan on doing for you." Sakura blushed slightly.

"So… You just decided you wanted me?" Hinata nodded taking a sip of wine. She wasn't going to say anything else on the subject and Sakura sensed that.

"So what would you like to pay me?" She asked simply. Sakura spluttered a little choking on her wine slightly.

"However much you want?" She responded weakly dabbing at her mouth. Hinata shook her head.

"It's whatever you want to pay me. I don't even really need it actually. So how about you just keep it all?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"But-"

"Here's your Alfredo for two." The waiter interrupted placing the large plate between the two women. He recoiled quickly and bowed before retreating to another table to pour more wine.

"For two?" Sakura murmured bewildered.

"Yes, for two. There are two of us. It's slightly cheaper and you get more food. Just eat darling." She said with a smile.

The two ate in relative silence minus the clinking of silverware and the slight thunk of the wine glass settling onto the clothed table. It wasn't an awkward silence, more resigned, like when you've made up your mind and so you've got nothing else to say.

The check arrived and Hinata snatched it up before Sakura even had a chance to glance at the fancy, soft leather. Apparently it wasn't her problem, so she wasn't to look at it. Though she wasn't so sure she wanted to see the steep price of the wine and the large plate of food. Actually she was fairly sure she didn't want to know at all because she'd feel obligated to pay all of it back and Hinata didn't seem like someone who'd take to that very well. Then again neither did she, in fact she didn't really know anyone who was okay with that, but she knew of some that would accept it.

"Sakura?" She looked up at Hinata slightly confused.

"Yes, Hinata?" Hinata smiled at her.

"Would you like to take it home? It'll just sit in my fridge I hardly ever have time to eat anything at home and you seemed to enjoy it, right?" Sakura nodded.

"Of course! It was delicious! Thank you so much for taking me out today. I'd love to take the leftovers home." Hinata nodded to the waiter of whom returned shortly with a large box to hold the food for the ride back to the hotel.

She frowned. She'd have to take a cab home. She hated the leers she often got getting in and out as well as inside. It's not like she's a prostitute or anything of the sort. She was just an aspiring model, one with an agent, and that felt good to think.

"Why're you frowning dear?" Sakura looked up again blushing slightly.

"Oh it's nothing." Hinata shook her head.

"Nonsense, if it were nothing then you wouldn't be grimacing in such a manner. Now tell me what's wrong darling." Sakura sighed softly.

"It's just I hate taking cabs home because I get leered at…" She whined slightly.

"I see, well then I can take you home." Sakura shook her head furiously.

"No, no, no, no!" She protested. Hinata quirked an eyebrow.

"No?"

"Well, I mean I wouldn't want you to go to any extra trouble is all!" Hinata shook her head.

"Nonsense. You're my client now, I practically live to serve you, and train you of course, but that's later. I'll take you home and you won't protest because pampering is something all models deserve. Understood?" Sakura nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She certainly didn't want to offend her employer. She could be dropped at any moment for anything. In fact she was starting to regret all of that pasta. It'd do horrors on her figure. A hand squeezed hers'.

"It'll be just fine, Sakura. Sometimes it's good to eat like this. Just not all the time, okay?" She nodded and followed Hinata out to the car.

The ride was spent in silence mostly because of Hinata's angry tapping onto the keyboard of her blackberry. Sakura didn't feel much like breaking the silence and risk that wrath being upon her head. Some people were like that and Sakura certainly didn't want to find out. She barely squeaked goodbye as she hopped out of the car nearly losing a heel in the process.

"Careful next time dear!" Hinata called closing the door behind her and Sakura watched in disbelief as the car sped away silently before slipping inside and up to bed.


End file.
